


Les poèmes d'Imladris

by Dilly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Poetry, Romantic Friendship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traductions de poèmes elfiques, humains, nains et hobbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La joute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



**Titre :** La joute

 **Auteur :** Dilly

 **Personnages :** Turin, Nienor, Bilbo, Lindir, Glorfindel

 **Rating :** G

 **Remarques :** Références au chapitre "Many meetings" du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et à l'histoire de Turin Turambar dans le _Silmarillion_ et _Les Enfants de Hurin_.

 

 

* * *

**(fragment de vieille chanson - Cardolan)**

 

Le sourire de l'épée

Les yeux de verre du dragon

C'est l'épée au reflet froid

Qui lui a mangé le cœur

 

Les fleurs d'avril furent fauchées

Mais personne ne pleure plus

L'automne qui prend les jeunes filles

En leur perçant la poitrine

 

 

* * *

(le reste du parchemin est quasiment illisible)

(suit une tentative de continuation par Bilbo Baggins)

 

Ô mes amis bien-aimés

Que n'avez-vous donc suivi

La piste de l'ombre fêlée

Là où rougeoient les verts habits

De Mîm et des bois de Nirh (1)

 

(1) commentaire du scribe elfe : les bois de Nirh n'ont jamais existé. Il s'agit sans doute d'une cheville.

 

 

* * *

**Turin Turambar**

 

C'est d'avoir vu son reflet dans le fleuve,

que Turin le Maudit, le cœur mangé

par une épée, est mort.

L'épée sourit.

 

(épigramme – Lindir d'Imladris)

 

 

* * *

**Turin Turambar**

 

Elle l'attendait en vain, la vierge solitaire,

Tordant ses cheveux blonds sur son sein chagriné.

Et son nom si chéri sur ses lèvres mourait

« Turambar ! » ô Triste Chevalier Noir !

 

(Bilbo Baggins – strophe notée sur une nappe de banquet, Imladris)

 

 

* * *

**Nienor Niniel**

 

Jeune fille née pour les larmes

...n'a que pour seule consolation

De passer comme passent les dames

...d'un jeu de pions.

 

(Lindir – épigramme, noté sur un morceau de cape de Glorfindel de Gondolin, lors d'un banquet à Imladris)

 

 

* * *

**Glorfindel de Gondolin**

 

Le haut-elfe en panaches aux beaux yeux ouvragés

Sa blancheur est pareille aux manteaux azurés

Des nuages, quand ils se dévêtent élégamment

Splendides, d'or et de blanc.

 

(Bilbo Baggins, quatrain noté sur un mouchoir, Imladris)

 

 

* * *

**Sur « Glorfindel »**

 

Il aura beau se dévêtir comme il le veut

Le blanc jamais ne ressemblera au bleu.

Il faudrait pour cela, bien malins,

Les goûts suspects d'un hobbit malsain.

 

(épigramme – Lindir d'Imladris, sur une serviette de soie, à un banquet)

 

 

* * *

**Sur « Glorfindel » ( bis)**

 

O très puissants Valars qui régnez sur Eä

Rendez-moi, par pitié, les orcs et les balrogs !

Et les nazgûls riants, et les ouargues heureux !

Car être de deux mules, l'arbitre, et pire, la muse,

Le plus brave guerrier préfère l'arquebuse

Des phalanges de Melkor, et le fouet de Gothmog !

 

(Glorfindel de Gondolin)

 


	2. Maedhros

**Base :**  Le Silmarillion, HoME

**Disclaimer :**  Le  _Silmarillion_  est la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien ainsi que de ses héritiers.

**Personnages :**  Maedhros, Fingon

**Rating :**  PG

* * *

 

 

**Maedhros/Maitimo**

 

Sa peau était tâchée, comme celle des léopards.  
Dans sa chevelure longue, et ramassée,  
Le cuivre de Mahtan, et la lumière d'Aman,  
Au sang s'étaient mêlés.  
  
Les pleurs d'Alqualondë, l'incendie de Losgar,  
Ont dans ses yeux versé  
L'ombre noire du remords, la brisure des regrets ;  
La force des damnés.  
  
Prince-roi sans royaume ! Homme de coeur sans femme !  
Vers quoi es-tu tourné ? Quand le soir, sur Himring,  
Sur la tour es monté, et vers l'Ouest tourné.  
  
Regardes-tu la mer ?  
Qui changea en une nuit le Jardin en enfer.  
Ou le mont désertique où tu fus retenu  
Durant des mois... Et souffris seul blessé et nu ?  
  
Où bien te tournes-tu vers ce royaume fumeux  
Dont le roi méritant a le regard brumeux  
Des amis éloignés auxquels le soir on songe...  
Car Fingon le Vaillant dans les rêves te plonge !

 


	3. Dialogue de Baie d'Or avec le Vieux Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vieux poème écrit en 2010 pour un challenge. Voir ici :  
> http://petite-dilly.livejournal.com/1074688.html

**Dialogue de Baie d'Or avec le Vieux Tom**  
  
  
 _Tom, ton chapeau bleu  
Claque dans les bois !_  
\- Dame, tes blonds cheveux  
Sont de l'or des Rois.  
  
 _Tom, quand vient le froid,_  
Toute chose vive... dort !  
\- Dame, ne pleure pas.  
Danse, contre leur mort.  
  
  
Il est l'esprit du lieu. - Elle est nymphe de l'eau.  
Quand Yulë est tombé elle a appelé ses soeurs  
Et les fées ont dansé sur les joncs et le givre  
Et le gel a craqué et Tom a eu un rire  
« Baie d'Or ! Tu es ma femme ! » « Tom, tu es mon seigneur ! »  
  
Près de la Vieille Forêt, bien au-delà de L'Eau...

 

 


End file.
